


Spice (One Shot)

by Sakura_SNK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cockrings, Derogatory Language, M/M, Mention of Gore, Mentions of Rape, Murder, OCD, Slight Suspensions, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Use of vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_SNK/pseuds/Sakura_SNK
Summary: This is a prequel kind off to my one shot Sugar.Find out about Levi's past, how Sugar was created and how Levi ended up balls deep inside his little sun kissed God.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Spice (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereri_lovrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereri_lovrrr/gifts).



> This one shot is dedicated to Ereri_lovrrr who wanted a little insight to Eren and Levi based off my other one shot Sugar. 
> 
> Things are about to get spicy.

Ever since Levi was little his uncle always said, 

'A good women is a mans best investment.'

He would tell Levi before tying a women to a bed, torturing her for hours before finally ending her suffering by slitting her throat. Touring, raping and murdering was all he'd ever been taught but the words of his mother always echoed in her head begging him to not become like his uncle and to one day be free from him. Kenny the ripper was a horrid man who had twisted ideologies, women were toys and toys for his amusement. In his younger days it was easy enough to lure young vulnerable women into his home before mutilating them and destroying there bodies. However as he got older his preferred type lost interesting in his older looks and hunting women became harder and dangerous. That was until his sister had a son. At first he had no interest in the small child but when he seen other women doting on him he realized he had a new way of luring women to there death. While Kuchel went off to work Kenny was left to babysit the young boy and that was when he would hunt, it was a clever rouse a loving father desperately trying to find his lost son...

'Uncle...Why do you pretend I'm you son?'

Levi would ask as Kenny would drive him to a park away from there house, Kenny would always reply the same, 

'Cause your my pride and joy.'

He would say. Maybe it was the fact his real father was never around or maybe because he didn't know any better but he looked up to Kenny. He trusted his uncle when he brought him to park,s he trusted him when he lured young women into his car, he trusted him even as he watched him torture them until he walked in and found his mother strapped to the table. His sweet mother who was sweeter than sugar, an angel in his eyes was life a doll, lifeless and unmoving. His uncle had murdered her, tortured her and turned her into his lifeless doll. The feelings of guilt had became to much for Levi, knowing he'd lead innocent women to their grave had broken his heart and he'd came clean to his mother telling her everything, she had just smiled kissing his head and telling him she loved him and telling him not to worry. 

'M-Mum...'

He says staring at her lifeless figure, Kenny had showed her no mercy...Spared her no pain...

'This is your fault...Next time...You'll keep your mouth shut.'

Kenny snapped. That night he made Levi scrub up every inch of that room, the smell of his mothers blood made him sick to his stomach and his hands were raw from scrubbing the floor. The smell of blood and bleach made him dizzy but Kenny wouldn't let him leave until the room was spotless. That had been the beginning of his OCD, Kenny made good use of this and Levi spent all his years cleaning up after Kenny. Cleaning his crimes made him useful however he was also the only witness to Kenny's and that also made him a target, the minute he became a threat to Kenny was the minute he ended up on Kenny's table. 

'Don't want you to end up like your mother do we?'

Kenny would always tease and even in his teen years Levi bit his lip and would say, 

'No sir...We wouldn't want that.'

As he grew he became colder and more secluded from society. However in his seclusion he continuously taught himself how to be a better men, one day he would escape Kenny's clutches and live his life for himself. Eventually that day came when he ran into Detective Edward Smith, he had been investigating the Ripper for a long time and had discovered the Ripper's rose to obtaining women. Levi at first was afraid to accept his help in fear of being punished for Kenny's crimes however he knew more innocent women would only become victims if he didn't help. The plan seemed flawless all they needed was to catch Kenny in the mids of kidnapping a women and they would have reason to have a search warrant. Sadly Kenny had been one step ahead of the police force and sadly Detective meet a very gruesome demise...However Kenny had never killed a man before and once a serial killer made a mistake that was the first nail in there coffin. His mistake had caused him to panic and eventually it lead to his capture. Levi was also apprehended, the police force had no idea Detective Smith had asked Levi for assistance and so the young adult was charged witht eh murders. 

'Listen to me! I'm the one who helped Detective Smith! I'm the one who told him about Kenny's hunting grounds and his rouse!' 

The jury at the time had been convinced and had charged him accordingly. He would serve a life sentence based on Kenny's testimony, of course it had holes but the court was so desperate to stop the crimes, that Kenny was handed a lighter sentence if he confirmed Levi had also played a role in the murders. However a life sentence wasnt enough...The public also demanded that he be sentenced to death. He was angry but in his time in prison he began to read about law and how to prove himself innocent, all he needed was a good lawyer who would believe him. That was when Erwin Smith came to him, a high end lawyer who had quite the reputation, using his inheritance money from his father he built his own company and was determined to find evidence to clear Levi's name. 

'Levi Ackerman...My name is Erwin Smith...You knew my father...' 

Levi looked up at him from across the table, in his time in prison he had grown a small beard and his hair was a little longer. 

'I did. Not that anyone believed me of course. They believed my psychopathic uncle.'

'Well, they found your finger prints all over the Rippers Red room...'

Erwin says, Levi growls, 

'Thats because the bastard made me clean it.

Levi says sternly, Erwin nods, 

'We also have witnesses that say you lead women into the forest telling them you'd lost your dad...'

'My uncle made me do it...I had no choice...He'd already killed my mother...'

They watched each other carefully, 

'Levi...If you want me to help you...I need you to give me evidence that proves you were just an accessory and not the actual Ripper...Otherwise there going to move you onto death row.'

Levi looked at him, 

'I don't think you killed those women Levi...I think you were just a scared boy who'd witnessed his mother death and was too afraid to do anything about it...I can help you...But you need to help me.'

He says, Levi sighs, 

'Blondes. Kenny only liked blondes. The only people he ever killed with dark hair was my mother.'

He says. Those words were enough for Erwin and thus, alongside his police force friend Hange, they were able to find several more victims in different countries, all Blondes killed before Levi's birth and all of there markings were the same. The markings of the Ripper. Soon enough the investigation lead to semen being present on one of the victims and it was confirmed that it was Kenny's DNA, then once they had DNA they were able to find it on older and more recent victims. Eventually Kenny was charged and Levi was released a few months later, the jury having felt he'd served enough of his time in jail. Eight year he spent in prison and now he was a free man and it didn't take long for him to become a rich one. Not only did his novels fly of the shelf but Erwin offered him a position in his law firm once he graduated and that came with a nice pay check. Eventually he created his own law firm Ackerman's and before long he was one of the top seeked lawyers. However, Levi only took on cases that surrounded the sex industry, his time of witnessing young women being abused had made him particular to those cases. Pimps forcing their girls to have sex, taking there money and abusing them, treating them like shit. That is what his mother had gone through and he was determined to stop it. That is when he created Sugar. 

'This is a safe haven for those who want to work in the sex industry...They wont be forced or coerced into anything they don't feel comfortable with.'

Levi says to Petra his building designer, 

'During the day it'll be a cafe...I want my babies to have a choice in life, at night they can dance, during the day they'll learn how to cook and hopefully that'll help them move on from this industry.' 

Sugar became a hit day time crowds had no idea what happened at night and Levi was determined to keep it that way. He had a lot of applicants for 'night time staff' and Levi sadly had to be very stern and take in only those who he felt needed it the most. 

'Sir...Your 6 o'clock is here.'

Princess says smiling as she blows a bubblegum bubble, Levi smiles, 

'Thanks love...Send them in.'

Levi had never had an interest in sex but as soon as his next candidate walked in he wanted nothing more than to fuck him. The brat was young, his hair framed his face softly, his chocolate brown locks and bright green eyes captured Levi's attention. He was slim and he wore tight fitting feminine clothing, he had a cute smile on his face and he had some light make up, 

'Mister Ackerman? My name is Eren Jaeger...I'm here to apply for the...Night shift...'

He purrs smirking at him and winking at Levi. Levi smirks as he watches him and smirks, 

'Is that so? Mmmm...What makes you qualified?'

Eren chuckles as he looks at Levi sitting on his desk and leaning back sexily. 

'Mmmm...Well I have a background in dancing and well...I'm not afraid to...Bend over backwards for the company...'

Levi smirks as he hears him speak, he smirks watching Eren giggle, 

'Oh is that so? Well you should know kitten I have a very strict criteria to those who work in this place my dear.' 

Eren smiles, 

'I'm aware but...Well...Perhaps we could...Sort something out?'

He purrs gently reaching forward to tug on Levi's tie and smirks. Levi watches him and raises an eyebrow, he gently touches Levi's hand. 

'I don't think you'd want that kid.'

Eren smirks, 

'Oh and why's that?'

Levi looks at him, 

'I have a very...Dark past.'

Eren smirks as he kneels on the desk smirking at Levi. 

'Mmmm...Is that so? I'm not afraid...'

He purrs. Levi watches him, 

'Not bad brat...Alright...Welcome to Sugar...Rouge Caramel.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren was definitely an attraction at Sugar, like all his workers, he started as a dancer, no one moved upstairs until he deemed them ready to. Eren had been badgering him to move on but Levi didn't want him too. The thought of Eren been ravished by another man was something that angered him, 

'Why won't you let me move on Levi? Annie was hear only here five weeks and she already has a full client list!'

Eren snaps at Levi who was in his office, Levi sighs, 

'Eren...I raised your pay check...Your getting paid more than everyone in here...Why do you want a client list?'

He says, Eren looks at him, 

'Levi...I like sex. I want to have sex in a safe environment...I came here to do this.'

'I don't want you to sell yourself Eren.'

Eren frowns, 

'That's not for you too decided Levi!'

He snaps, 

'Why have you been showing me favouritsim? Everyone knows it Levi...'

'I-I don-'

Eren frowns, 

'You do Levi! Everyone sees it...Why do you do it?'

'Eren stop pushing me...'

Levi says sternly, Eren frowns, 

'Why Levi? Why do you treat me differently?'

He snaps, 

'BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!'

He snaps, Eren went quiet. Levi looks at him, 

'W-What?'

'Dammit...'

Levi says as he turns away and bites his lip, 

'Levi...Why didn't you say anything to me?'

Eren says gently looking at him, Levi sighs, 

'Because of my past Eren...'

Eren looks at him, 

'Levi...I know who you are...'

He says, Levi tenses slightly as he hears Eren speak, Eren bites his lip, 

'I use to live near the area the Ripper hunted in...Your name was all over the local news.'

Levi stayed quiet, he knew he could never truly hide from his past but he didn't want any off his workers to fear him so he tried to hide his true identity. 

'Have you told anyone who I am?'

He asks softly, Eren shakes his head, 

'No.'

Levi turned to look at him his heart racing, Eren steps forward to touch him and Levi pins him to the wall threateningly, 

'Don't...Please Eren...I don't want to hurt you...I've been fighting these voices for years and I wont let them win.'

His disgusting fantasies that plagued his memory, he knew they were wrong but he couldn't help but want to hurt them. He'd received counselling from his thoughts and in fear of hurting someone he just decided to never have sex. Sex was about power, control and force, thats all he'd ever known and even thou he could learn to control his urges he was too afraid of crossing that thin line that separated him from Kenny. 

'I can help you control them...'

Eren says softly as Levi's hand twitched itching to grab Eren's neck. Levi took a deep breathe, 

'I'm afraid Eren...I don't want to hurt you...'

'Your not your uncle Levi...You wont hurt me.'

Levi looked into his eyes, there breathing was a little heavy, there heart's racing rapidly, Levi bit his lip and before he knew it there lips were clashed together and Eren was thrown onto his desk, his hand digging into the subtle flesh of his clothed ass. They moaned as they kissed hard and Levi groans as he tries to undress him, 

'Mmm...Take me to one of the rooms.'

Eren begged as he bites his lip his eyes glazed over, Levi nods eagerly and he lifts Eren up leaving his office, Princess smirks as she walks by them, 

'Key now.'

Levi says to her and she smirks handing him one, 

'Last door on the left boss!'

She calls as she watches the two eagerly go to the room. She chuckles, 

'About time.'

She says before leaving to give them privacy. That night a whole new world was opened for Levi, he knew of BDSM and had witnessed it but with Eren's guidance and his constant praise Levi soon learned that this was a role he could do. Making his little cum slut beg for his cock, making him cum over and over again until he would pass out. Making him actually pass out by choking him per his request. It was an experience that lead beyond Sugar and ended up in his own home. His otherwise clean house was a mess and his maid certainly got the shock of her life when she walked in on him pouring hot wax over Eren's ass. He knew that there relationship was far greater than boss and employee but they never made it official, Eren would still dance at the club whenever he wanted but he was only allowed to have sex with Levi and if he did a great job Levi bought him knew things like a new iPhone, a dog and even paid his college tuition fees. 

'You know my friend Armin is looking a new job...His boss is a perv and he's desperate to get out of that hell hole.'

Eren mumbled one day as Levi was pulling on his shirt and Eren was laying on the soft silk sheets, 

'Is that so?'

'Mmm yeah...You know daddy...If you let him work here I'll let you cum inside me without a condom...'

Eren purred in his ears and Levi groaned, 

'Damn brat...You know I love creaming that pussy of yours.'

He says, Eren chuckles, 

'Fine. He starts on Saturday and tell him not to be late! Now hurry up and show me that ass I want my cock buried so deep inside you, you wont be walking for a week.'

Levi had honestly never felt so happy in his entire life and although neither he or Eren said it they had feelings for one another but neither had, had the confidence to say it. Levi arrived at the club as he normally only this time he'd arrived with his colleague who was in desperate need of a fuck after his wife had divorced him, he smirks watching as his friend went into his own private room . 

'Daddy hurry up! I need your cum!'

Eren says as he tugged Levi into the room. Levi smirks, 

'Oh don't worry kitten. You'll get daddy's cum.' 

He purrs as he locks the door and smirks seeing Eren in some very sexy red lingerie. The complimented his sun kissed skin and bright green eyes, it was always Levi's favourite colour on him, 

'Mmm...Daddy had missed you kitten.'

Levi purrs as he pulls off his tie, this had been an incredible challenging week for both parties, Levi had been currently working on a trafficking case and Eren's mother had been admitted to hospital over the weekend after her appendix had ruptured. Due to these events they had been forced to stay away from each other and it had given them both blue balls from hell, even thou their reason's were extreme, 

'Mm...I bet daddy has...'

Eren purrs as he gets on his knees and gently tugs at Levi's shirt. Eren smirks as he undoes the buttons and trails his finger nails down Levi's muscular chest. He'd recently had a manicure done on them and they were sharp, 

'You've been using Daddy's bank card again.'

Levi says as he looks at his nails Eren giggles, 

'But daddy...I only bought a couple of things...'

He pouts and Levi smirks, 

'Hmm yes...Over five thousand pound worth of clothes baby boy.'

Eren pouts, 

'But they were all sexy clothes for daddy...'

Levi gives him a look and Eren blushes, 

'Okay so some of the shoes were for me personally but Daddy they were the new Gucci heels.'

Eren says, Levi smirks, 

'You went over you allowance Princess...You need to be punished.'

Eren pouts, 

'But it was only 3 grand over daddy...'

He says, Levi smirks, 

'Get on your knees now Eren, your getting whipped and if you take your punishment well daddy will buy you a new car.'

Eren bites his lip and does as he's told and says, 

'...And the new Historia make up pallet daddy?'

Eren purrs and Levi smirks, 

'Mmm whatever you want kitten.'

He purrs as he walks over and gets a black whip and tests it out, all of the toys were regularly cleaned and prepped for the night shift, Levi smirks as he pulls the whip back and hits a near by chair listening to the satisfying sound of it crashing against it. Eren whimpers softly already turned on and ready to take his punishment like a good little boy would. 

You ready slut.'

Eren nods, 

'Safe word kitten.'

Eren smiles, 

'Candy Daddy.'

Levi smirks, 

'Good boy...Mmm...Three grand over your allowance...How much should I punish you huh? 30...50 whips?'

He coos as he walks forward trailing the tip of the whip over Erens ass, he pulls down Eren knickers throwing them across the room and smirking, 

'Could you handle that many kitten? Mmm...I'd bet your ass would be so sore.'

'Please daddy...Just...Just punishment me...I can take it...I promise.'

Eren begs Levi smirks as he hears him begging for his punishment he smirks as he steps back taking good hold of the whip before bring it down onto Erens ass. Of course Eren screamed he knew better than to hold in his reactions but his scream was full of pleasure and desire. 

'Oh daddy! Mmm...Fuck!'

Levi smirks as he seen the red whip mark on Erens ass, he smirks, 

'Mmm...So fucking red kitten.' 

He purrs as he watches the welts form on his ass cheeks and thighs, it looked so fucking good and he knew Eren could take it. He smirks as he watches Eren twitch beneath him and shake in pleasure as he pulls back the whip and delivers another blow to Eren's ass. He continued his movements until Eren was crying out his safe word. 

'Candy! Daddy Candy!'

Levi immediately laid down the whip and smiles softly as he walks over and checks Eren's skin to make sure he hadn't broken any skin. He watches as Eren whimpers and looks at Levi eagerly. 

'Daddy...I...I was able to take 37 whips...Mmmm.'

Levi smiles, 

'That's right kitten you did. I'm so proud of you.'

Eren smiles as he leans up to kiss Levi softly, 

'Mmmm...Daddy...Daddy I want to feel your tongue on my asshole.'

He whimpers softly, Levi hums, 

'Mm...I dont know kitten...I think you still need a lesson in being a good little slut.'

He purrs gently as he smacks his ass hard and smirks as Eren gasps and whimpers gently, he loved the pain and Levi loved seeing him in pain. 

'Mmmm...Does that sting baby boy?'

'Yes daddy!'

He cries and Levi smirks as he spanks him again watching his kitten writhe in undying pleasure, he smirks licking his lips and spank his ass again watching as Eren arched his back hard. 

'Good boy.'

He says gently massages his red raw ass and then smirks. 

'Get up Eren.'

Eren shivers as he hears Levi's daddy voice really coming through, he gets up and bites his lip as Levi ties his hand up so as he was slightly suspended from the ceiling his feet barely touching the ground, the dull ache already burning in his arms as he gasps feeling Levi touching his body. He whimpers as he sees a riding crop in Levi's hand and watches as he trails it up his leg before slapping it across his thighs, he groans in pleasure, 

'Mmm...You like that?'

'Yes daddy...I love it!'

He says his cock was already hard and leaking precum. After a while Levi grabs a small vibrator and pushes it into Erens ass smriking, he watches as the boy whimpers before placing a cock ring on his cock. He then grab s gag and puts it on Eren, 

'I'm gonna make you choke on my cock.'

He whispers in his ear as he unties him and forces him onto his knees he smirks, barely giving Eren a second before he was pushing his thick meat inside his mouth and began thrusting hard smirking. Eren barely had a gag reflex but Levi knew he loved being choked by his fucking cock. He could see it in the little whores eyes, 

'Mmm...Yeah...You love taking my fucking cock don't you, you dirty little slut.'

He says Eren gasps and his eyes begged for air but God it was too exhilarating to make Levi stop, he was a well endowed man and he was a lucky boy with a nonexistent gag reflex. He moaned as he felt Levi just keep his cock deep in his mouth cutting his airway before pulling out and letting Eren breathe before shoving straight back in. His mouth hurt, his lungs begged for air, his ass was begging for the vibrator to go deeper and his cock ache from being denied release. 

'God...I want to cum down your throat but tonight I'm cumming inside that fucking hole of yours.'

Eren looked at him with begging eyes he needed his daddy's hot cum inside his pussy...and he needed it now. He tugs at Levis hand letting him no he was reaching his limit and Levi pulled out of his mouth and carefully removed the gag. 

'Desperate for daddy's cock are we?'

'Yes...God yes! Please! Dadddy fuck me now!' 

He demands as he reaches out to grab Levi, Levi grabbed him by the throat and Eren gasps, 

'Easy whore. You don't demand anything off me. Perhaps you haven't learnt your lesson.'

He says tightening his hold on Eren's neck, Eren gasps for breathe as he gazes into Levi's eyes. 

'Have you learnt your lesson whore?'

He says easing his hand off Eren's neck, Eren gasps for air. 

'Y-Yes...I-Im sorry...'

He pants softly, Levi smirks as he sees Eren bow his head submissively and he smirks, 

'Good boy...On the bed whore...You'll get your reward.' 

He says, Eren eagerly got up and got onto the bed, he looked back at Levi who nodded giving him permission to remove his vibrator. He moans as he takes it out letting it fall to the floor, his asshole was gaping but Levi knew his cock would stretch it wider. The vibrator buzzed softly on the floor and Levi climbs into the bed forcing Eren's face into the sheets as he tried to reach for the cock ring. 

'Don't even think about it.'

Eren whimpers and nods, 

'Yes daddy...Im sorry...'

He whispers as he bites his lip and eargerly shakes his ass. Levi smirks as he spreads his cheek and presses the tip of his cock against his asshole and smirks, 

'Your mine.'

He says as he thrusts in and smirks as he hears Eren moan loudly. His snaps his hips violently into the younger male and smirks a she feels him panting and tightening around his fat cock. Erens hand clawing at the bed sheets as he was thoroughly fucked, sex had never felt so fucking good before. Sex was sex but this was more than sex, it was passion, passion they neither had ever felt before and it was what the lived off. 

'God Levi!'

Eren cried as Levi thrusted into him like a wild animal, Levis nails digging into Eren's soft flesh like a desperate animal about to knot. 

'Levi please...I need to cum!'

He says, Levi moans, 

'Take it off...Hurry.'

He says, 

'Fuck I'm so close.'

'M-Me too!'

He cries his legs shaking as they fucked harder and before either of them knew it they were cumming. Eren's cum spurting out all over the bed in hot ribbins, while Levi's painted Erens asshole in thick hot ropes. 

'Fuck!'

Levi growled as he came hard inside him smirking as he gazed down at his very abused hole. Eren chuckles as he lays down on the sheets gazing up at Levi and smirks, 

'Mmm...Round two daddy?'

The next day Levi made sure to pay the maids extra for the mess they had made. Thankfully they both had the next day off and well...Levi had a perfectly good bedroom at home that would need a good clean. They both climbed into Levis car and Levi pulled out of Sugar smirking as he sees Armin and Erwin seated at a window booth and ordering some food. 

'That looks like the start of a very sweet relationship.'

Eren says to Levi who nods, 

'Yeah.'

Eren smiles as he turns the music on and pulls out his phone, hickeys littered his neck and Levi was so deep in thought that he wasn't really paying attention to Eren speaking, he bites his lip, 

'Eren.'

He says suddenly cutting Eren off, 

'Yes Levi?'

'You like when I buy you things right...'

Eren nods, 

'Yes...'

He says he sees Levi's face and straightens up, 

'Levi...Just because you buy me things that's not why I'm in this rela-'

'I know.'

He says cutting him off, 

'I just...'

He takes a deep breathe, 

'What if...I bought you a ring...' 

'What?'

Eren says staring at him, 

'What if...I bought you a ring...An engagement ring...'

He says nervously not even daring to look at Eren, Eren takes a deep breathe.

'Levi...Pull over.'

He says, Levi's heart ached as he pulled over thinking Eren was going to get out and leave. Eren turned to face him and says,

'Levi...If your going to ask me to marry then look me in the eyes and say it.'

Levi turned to looks at him and bites his lip, 

'Eren Jaeger...W-Will you marry me?'

He says nervously, Eren took off his seat belt and Levi opened his mouth to beg him to stay when instead of leaving Eren pressed his lips against Levi's. 

'Of course I'll marry you, you idiot.'

He says a smile on his face. Levi smiles gently, 

'Mmm...Thats good to hear...'

Levi purrs against Eren's lips as Eren climbs into his lap, 

'Mmm...Since were engaged...How about we have some hot car sex huh?'

Eren purrs. Levi smirks as he leans his seat back a bit and begins taking of his shirt. 

'That sounds like a wonderful.'

He purrs, Eren smiles as they kiss, 

'I love you Levi.'

Eren says, Levi smiles, 

'I love you too Eren...'


End file.
